Mirage
Contents hide # History ## Armored Core 3 ## Silent Line: Armored Core ## Armored Core: Nexus # Missions ## Introduced in Armored Core 3 ## Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core # Parts ## Introduced in Armored Core 3 ### Head ### Core ### Arms ### Legs ### Boosters ### Fire Control System ### Generator ### Radiator ### Inside Parts ### Extensions/Shoulder Weapons ### Back Unit ### Right Arm Weapons ### Left Arm Weapons ### Optional Parts ## Introduced in Silent Line: Armored Core ### Head ### Core ### Arms ### Legs ### Boosters ### FCS ### Radiator ### Inside Parts ### Extensions/Shoulder Weapons ### Back Unit ### Right Arm Weapons ### Left Arm Weapons ## Introduced in Armored Core: Nexus ### Head ### Core ### Arms ### Legs # Trivia Armored Core 3Edit Originally an industrial machine manufacturer, Mirage has matured into one of the era's leading AC developers as well as Layered's most powerful (and largest) corporation. During the early events of Armored Core 3, Mirage is shown to be primarily active in the 3rd Layer: Industrial Research area expanding its influence and control over Layered's resources. It then begins seeking to reinforce its hold on the world by breaking free from The Controller's control. However, fearing retribution, Mirage keeps the majority of its activities well hidden beneath a veil of secrecy. This is most notable when it initially agrees to assist Union in attacking a Crest facility before immediately withdrawing its forces. After The Controller begins going haywire, Mirage attempts to usurp control. It hires The Raven to assist in the Controller's destruction, assigning him a mission to investigate an area rumored to have been linked to its location. This was later revealed to be a trap instigated by forces loyal to The Controller. The trap ultimately fails and with The Controllers destruction, Mirage is able to expand its influence into the surface. Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit The most powerful of the three major corporations, Mirage has become the dominant force in the AC parts supply industry. To secure its leading position in the new world, the company is actively engaged in the acquisition and redevelopment of surface territories. Mirage believes that the future lies above ground and all of the it's efforts are focused on ensuring that this vision becomes a reality. Every day that Mirage's influence in Layered wanes, its grip on the surface world grows. Alongside the other corporations, Mirage invested heavily in the AI technology being supplied by the Artificial Intelligence Office (AIO) during this time. They were apparently the first to deduce that the technology was similar to that of The Controller. They were also the first to find the Orbital Satellite Cannon, which they sent a military-scientific expedition to. While on board the Cannon, the group triggered the security measures that led to its activation, and their subsequent destruction. Additionally, all of its AI tech (alongside that of Crest and Kisaragi) went haywire, causing extensive damage to their infrastructure. In the wake of this, Mirage aligned with Crest and Kisaragi to launch a large force of Ravens from Global Cortex to disable the Satellite Cannon. Once this was done, the corporations jointly hired several Ravens to infiltrate the Silent Line and the territory beyond it. Upon discovery of the Second Layered, its A.I. unit the IBIS, and the true nature of the AIO - it was created by IBIS to infiltrate the citizenry of the First Layered and ensure the secrecy of its own city - the last surviving Raven from the original expedition is further tasked with finding IBIS and destroying it. After this mission is completed, the Silent Line and the area behind it are permanently unlocked, freeing the citizens of the Second Layered and giving Mirage and its competitors a new region to expand into. 8119540 m Nexus-era company symbol Armored Core: NexusEdit Mirage has become the largest and most powerful of the corporations. Despite its impressive strength, Mirage is still expanding into the region and is met with fierce opposition from Navis, a smaller corporation already heavily entrenched in the region. Mirage has its eye on Navis' unique assets and is not above starting a war to acquire them. In order to further this, they often lean on the OAE to force Navis to make concessions. As tensions increase, Navis eventually leaves the OAE and operates on its own. Soon after this, Navis' conflict with Mirage erupts into full blown war. Mirage gains the advantage, but is caught off guard when Crest joins the fray alongside Navis and deals heavy blows to Mirage. The situation rapidly devolves into a three way conflict as Crest betrays Navis and all three corporations fight each other. Just as quickly as it came, however, Crest is forced to exit the conflict due to financial problems and allows Mirage to focus on Navis. Eventually Navis is destroyed and Mirage begins excavating the new resource. However, during the expedition of one of its exploration teams the Unmanned Suicide Weapons were accidentally unleashed. In the resulting Attack of the Unmanned Suicide Weapons, Mirage is heavily damaged. Unable to survive independently, they join with their former corporate rivals to form the Alliance Corporation. MissionsEdit Introduced in Armored Core 3Edit 1st Layer: District 2 Secure Trene City 3rd Layer: Industrial Research Secure the Mine Defend Personnel Convoy Defend Naire Bridge Safeguard Water Supply Destroy Computer 3rd Layer: District 1 Destroy the AC Defend the Monorail 1st Layer: Nature Area Recover Ship Cargo Destroy Massive Weapon 1st Layer: Special Research Disable Radar Equipment 2nd Layer: Waste Disposal Disable Pulse Generators 4th Layer: Energy Production Investigate Magna Ruins Introduced in Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit Zone 1: Old Layered Disperse Gathering Distract Security Team Data Retrieval Archive Area Ambush Zone 2: Nature Preserve Infiltrate New Fortress Takeover New Fortress Zone 3: Lab Development Defend Solar Power Plant Repel Assault Zone 4: R&D Area Eliminate Rioters Zone 5 Neo Central Accompany Air Transports Zone 6 Industrial Area Investigate Satellite Defend Mirage HQ Disable Satellite Cannon PartsEdit Introduced in Armored Core 3Edit HeadEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MHD-MM/003 43,500C 141 657 Shop Head part with good energy defense. MHD-MM/004 64,100C 255 333 Shop Good multipurpose functionality. MHD-MX/RACHIS 54,000C 353 277 Shop Highly stable Mirage masterpiece. MHD-RE/005 22,500C 234 216 Shop Close-range, basic performance model. MHD-RE/008 59,000C 187 439 Shop Improved version of the MHD-RE/005. MHD-SS/CRUST 33,800C 378 711 Shop Heavy armor, superior defense model. MHD-RE/H10 CoreEdit Part ID Price Core Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MCH-MX/GRP 72,000C Heavyweight 1378 992 Shop Heavy model stressing AP and DEF. MCL-SS/ORCA 114,000C Lightweight 890 1553 Shop Many option slots and very expandable. MCM-MX/002 80,000C Middleweight 1016 1100 Shop Mirage's standard, high-AP model. ArmsEdit Part ID Price Arm Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MAH-RE/GG 54,400C Heavyweight 1788 1299 Shop Close-range, heat resistant model. MAH-SS/CASK 42,100C Heavyweight 2120 1415 Shop Provides excellent AP and defense. MAL-GALE 36,800C Lightweight 853 940 Shop Top notch energy defense and cooling. MAL-RE/REX 39,000C Lightweight 895 682 Shop High AP offsets low DEF ratings. MAM-MX/REE 23,000C Middleweight 1400 1510 Shop High AP and energy defense model. MAM-SS/ALS 37,000C Middleweight 1347 1210 Shop Highly stable Mirage masterpiece. MAW-DHM68/04 68,100C Weapon Arm 1275 377 Shop Toggle missile type: heat/small. MAW-DLC/POWER 82,200C Weapon Arm 1666 604 Shop Toggle laser cannon: shot strength. MAW-DSL/FIN 53,300C Weapon Arm 1093 611 Shop Toggle spread laser: rounds fired. MAL-303S LegsEdit Part ID Price Leg Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MLB-MX/004 45,000C Reverse-Joint 3220 1848 Shop Stable leg model with respectable AP. MLB-SS/FLUID 33,200C Reverse-Joint 2910 1456 Shop Well-balanced CLB-44-AKS competitor. MLC-RE/3003 36,000C Tank 2922 3120 Shop Respectable DEF ratings and mobile. MLC-TRIDENT 57,000C Tank 3055 2888 Shop Excellent cooling and load ratings. MLF-MX/KNOT 44,200C Quadruped 2400 3058 Shop Enhanced version of the MLF-RE/005. MLF-RE/005 37,000C Quadruped 2150 2910 Shop Standard, highly mobile quadruped. MLH-MX/VOLAR 44,600C Heavyweight 3146 2200 Raven Test Highly stable Mirage masterpiece. MLH-SS/RS 64,200C Heavyweight 3478 2410 Shop Best two-leg armor and load capacity. MLL-MX/EDGE 110,000C Lightweight 1892 3056 Shop Long-range, mid-load capacity model. MLL-SS/1001 54,000C Lightweight 1790 2446 Shop Part competitor of the CLL-01-FKST. MLM-MM/ORDER 29,500C Middleweight 1994 1725 Shop Model competing with the CLM-01-EDF. MLM-MX/066 30,300C Middleweight 1874 2644 Shop High mobility leg model. MLM-SS/ORC 49,000C Middleweight 2555 2850 Shop Emphasizes energy defense and cooling. MLR-MM/PETAL 87,000C Hover 1660 2364 Shop Exceptionally fast, good mobility. MLR-MX/QUAIL 20,500C Hover 1600 1620 Shop Highly mobile, hover leg model. MLR-RE/EGA 47,600C Hover 1945 2840 Shop Well-suited for long, mobile battles. MLR-SS/REM 39,000C Hover 2520 1956 Shop Respectable speed and load capacity. MLR-ZMX BoostersEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MBT-NI/MARE 82,800C 300 85 Shop Highly stable Mirage masterpiece. MBT-OX/002 45,000C 230 30 Shop Promising new Mirage booster model. MBT-OX/E9 31,700C 185 37 Shop Efficient for long duration battles. Fire Control SystemEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes AOX-ANA 72,000C 21 85 Shop Six locks max, multi-target. AOX-F/ST-6 22,800C 14 24 Shop Enhanced VREX-ST-1, six locks max. AOX-X/WS-3 35,400C 10 19 Shop Three locks max, single target. GeneratorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Output Unlocked Notes MGP-VE8 32,000C 284 6800 Shop Competing product with the CGP-ROV6. MGP-VE905 49,000C 348 9943 D-15 Pylon Arena Respectable output and a quality part. RadiatorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes RMR-SA44 27,000C 153 194 Shop Competing product with the RIX-CR11. RMR-SA77 34,500C 376 288 Shop Standard model. Good forced cooling. Inside PartsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MWI-DD/10 12,700C Decoy Dispenser 101 110 Shop Decoys that attract enemy missiles. MWI-DD/20 25,900C Decoy Dispenser 162 180 Defend Water Processors Decoy dispenser with added storage. MWI-EM/15 44,000C ECM Maker 295 240 Shop ECM pods that disrupt enemy lock-ons. MWI-MD/40 38,000C Mine Dispenser 742 210 Shop Dispenses Adhesive Mines MWI-RC/30 54,000C ECM Rocket 242 85 Shop Disrupt an enemy's lock-on capability. Extensions/Shoulder WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MEBT-OX/EB 17,900C Back Booster 140 243 Shop Auxiliary boosters for quick retreats. MEBT-OX/MB 24,000C Multi Booster 152 258 Rescue Survey Team Multi-directional auxiliary booster. MES-SS/1441 49,000C Side Shield 132 97 Shop Added shielding, increases defense. MEST-MX/CROW 42,000C Stealth 602 999 Disable Pulse Generators Jam enemy radar and lock-on functions. MWEM-A/50 49,000C Anti Missile 312 117 Shop Missile intercept system. Added ammo. MWEM-R/24 65,000C Relation Missile 289 184 Shop Interlocks with back-mounted missiles. Back UnitEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MM-AD/20 73,000C General Magazine 488 8 Shop Increases ammo storage by 20 percent. MRL-MM/009 21,000C Radar 223 393 Shop Mid-range search radar. MRL-RE/111 28,000C Radar 254 456 Shop High performance shoulder radar. MWC-IR. /20 114,000C Plasma Cannon 988 804 Shop High-power plasma cannon. MWC-LQ/35 78,500C Laser Cannon 852 405 Shop Shoulder-mounted laser cannon. MWC-OC/15 88,000C Orbit Cannon 527 495 Shop Releases independent weapon pods. MWC-XP/75 105,500C Pulse Cannon 306 495 Shop Rapid-fire pulse cannon. MWC-XP/80 82,200C Pulse Cannon 382 918 Shop Pulse cannon stressing ammo storage. MWM-DM24/1 64,000C Dual Missile 600 472 Shop Launches two missiles per lock-on. MWM-M24/2 35,600C Middle Missile 494 2770 Shop Mid-size missile, max lock two. MWM-MM16/1 43,500C Multi Missile 705 318 Shop Multi-warhead missile launcher. MWM-S42/6 23,000C Small Missile 337 320 Shop Small missile, max lock six. MWM-S60/12 37,600C Small Missile 577 546 Shop Small missile, max lock twelve. MWR-M/45 39,000C Middle Rocket 568 18 Safeguard Water Supply Mid-size rockets, forty five rounds. MWR-TM/60 46,000C Triple Rocket 625 22 Shop Fires three small rockets at once. MWX-LANZAR 135,000C Pursuit Missile 1480 545 Shop Dual pursuit missile launchers. MWX-MX/STRING 77,700C Quartet Cannon 1556 875 Shop Four barrel energy cannon. MWX-VM20/1 107,600C Vertical Missile 1120 495 Shop Dual vertical missile launchers. MWC-XP02/75 Right Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MWG-GS/54 73,000C Energy Shotgun 515 367 Shop Rapid-fire energy shotgun. MWG-HG/100 28,000C Hand Gun 324 10 Shop Enhanced solid shell handgun. MWG-KARASAWA 88,000C Laser Rifle 1520 422 Destroy Gun Emplacements The epitome of laser rifle design. MWG-KP/100 63,100C Pulse Rifle 274 288 Shop Enhanced MWG-KP/150 pulse rifle. MWG-KP/150 44,000C Pulse Rifle 193 256 Shop Lightweight pulse rifle. MWG-MG/350 15,000C Machine Gun 370 4 Shop Rapid-fire machine gun. MWG-MG/1000 74,500C Machine Gun 519 6 Shop High ammo capacity machine gun. MWG-RF/220 29,000C Rifle 325 8 Shop Long-range solid shell rifle. MWG-SBZ/24 44,200C Spread Bazooka 1230 22 Recover Ship Cargo Powerful spread-shot bazooka. MWG-SRF/60 58,000C Sniper Rifle 610 4 Shop Sniper rifle emphasizing attack power. MWG-XCB/75 58,000C Laser Rifle 683 311 Defend Ruglen Laboratory High-power laser rifle. MWG-XCW/90 59,000C Laser Rifle 542 398 Shop Standard laser rifle. MWGG-XCG/20 120,000C Plasma Rifle 999 586 Shop Long-range plasma rifle. Left Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MES-ES/011 29,000C Energy Shield 224 75 Shop Superb shell defense and coverage. MLB-LS/003 29,000C Laser Blade 188 40 Shop Part competitor of the CLB-LS-1551. MLB-MOONLIGHT 55,200C Laser Blade 502 100 Destroy Massive MT Mirage's top of the line blade. MLB-T/100 Optional PartsEdit Part ID Price Number of Slots Used Unlocked Notes OP-L/BRK 30,000c 1 Shop Improves braking. OP-L/TRN 41,000c 4 Shop Improves turning speed. OP-M/AW 10,000c 1 Shop Adds missile display to the radar. OP-S-SCR 24,000c 2 Shop Reduces shell-based damage. Introduced in Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit HeadEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MHD-MM/007 93,000C 294 658 Shop Long radar range with all sensors. MHD-MX/BEE 59,000C 488 278 Secure Fortress NK-432 Balanced performance and well-armored. CoreEdit Part ID Price Core Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MCH-MX/GROA 90,000C Heavyweight 1322 973 Accompany Air Transports Well-rounded, heavy-armor model. MCL-SS/RAY 94,000C Lightweight 822 1273 Arena - Shade Exceptional OB speed performance. MCM-MI/008 115,000C Middleweight 1000 1255 All Mirage Missions Moderate OB energy consumption. ArmsEdit Part ID Price Arm Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MAH-SS/VV 77,700C Heavyweight 1680 1494 Qualification Exam Designed to enhance blade attacks. MAL-RE/HADRO 68,000C Lightweight 937 744 Shop Improved version of the MAL-RE/REX MAM-MX/MDD 63,000C Middleweight 1000 801 Raven Rank: A Lightweight with balanced specs. MAM-RE/TIN 44,200C Middleweight 1399 1470 Shop Exceptional DEF ratings, close-range. MAW-LIC/48 96,000C Weapon Arm 1445 572 Shop Toggle rounds: attack power/ammo heat. MAW-OC/BUD 48,000C Weapon Arm 1180 74 Shop Toggle weapon pods: no. of lock ons. LegsEdit Part ID Price Leg Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MLB-MX/008 41,000C Reverse-Joint 2577 1740 11 missions w/ reverse-jointed legs A more energy efficient MLB-MX/004. MLB-SS/KRT 45,000C Reverse-Joint 2320 1222 Shop Low energy drain reverse-joint model. MLC-HARPOON 74,000C Tank 3450 2920 Shop Tank model emphasizing energy DEF. MLF-RE/006 96,000C Quadruped 3347 2200 11 missions w/ quadruped legs Low energy consumption quadruped. MLF-RE/007 105,000C Quadruped 2990 3447 Shop Best quadruped load capacity. MLH-MM/LINK 93,000C Heavyweight 2590 2418 Shop Model with enhanced stability ratings. MLL-MX/077 94,000C Lightweight 1702 3224 Shop Leg model with good DEF ratings. MLM-SPINE 72,000C Middleweight 1902 1775 Shop Leg model with emphasis on mobility. MLM-XA3/LW 51,800C Middleweight 2608 2270 Archive Area Ambush Balanced armor and load weight. MLR-MX/LEAF 100,000C Hover 1994 1935 11 missions w/ hover legs A Mirage-designed hover leg model. BoostersEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MBT-NI/GULL 84,500C 250 185 Raven Rank S Lighter version of the MBT-NI/MARE. FCSEdit RadiatorEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes RMR-ICICLE 56,000C 292 486 Defend Personnel Convoy Mirage's flagship model, very stable. Inside PartsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MWI-EM/5 130,000C ECM Maker 345 290 Shop ECM pods with a wide area of coverage. MWI-NM/70 79,000C Napalm Rocket 588 20 Shop Increased napalm rocket storage. Extensions/Shoulder WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MEA-ESM 72,000C ECM Assist 177 246 Shop Speed up system recovery. MWEM-R/30 94,200C Relation Missile 394 266 Shop Increased ammo storage, 2 launch max. MWEM-R/36 110,000C Relation Missile 443 273 Infiltrate New Fortress Increased ammo storage, 4 launch max. Back UnitEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MRL-MM/011 40,500C Radar 454 562 Raven Rank D Long-range search model. MRL-SS/SPHERE 42,000C Radar 354 542 Protect Crest Convoy Top of the line radar model. MWB-MX/WAKE 107,500C Add Booster 1120 495 Test New Technology Linked to main booster function. MWC-IR. /50 130,000C Plasma Cannon 1710 895 Shop High-power plasma cannon, added ammo. MWC-LIC/40 84,000C Linear Gun 903 13 Shop High attack power linear gun. MWC-LQ/15 86,200C Laser Cannon 385 624 Shop Long-range laser cannon. MWC-LQ/80 159,000C Laser Cannon 1314 555 Defend Lawdas Factory Modified MWC-LQ/35 laser cannon. MWC-OC/30 99,000C Orbit Cannon 727 533 Secure Unexplored Region Orbit cannon, added ammo storage. MWC-XP/60 17,500C Pulse Cannon 345 705 Shop AST type pulse cannon. MWM-HAVM24/2 72,800C Hi Act Missile 675 418 Shop High mobility vertical missile. MWM-M30/3 35,600C Middle Missile 592 253 Shop Mid-size missiles, 3 lock max. MWM-MDM2/1 99,700C Multi Missile 916 300 Shop 2-shot multi-warhead missile launcher. MWM-SM30/3 89,400C Stealth Missile 475 492 Secure Fortress NK-432 Stealth missile launcher, 3 lock max. MWM-SM36/1 57,500C Stealth Missile 315 545 Defend Mirage HQ Countermeasure avoidance missiles. MWR-AR/602 146,000C AST Rocket 351 24 Shop Dual fire small rockets. MWR-AR/603 176,000C AST Rocket 759 31 Destroy AI Prototype Triple fire small rockets. MWR-TM/30 70,000C Triple Rocket 433 20 Disable Satellite Cannon Triple fire rocket launcher. MWX-VM40/1 157,500C Vertical Missile 1475 514 Shop Modified MWX-VM20/1, added ammo. Right Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MWG-DKP/90 82,000C Dual Pulse Rifle 227 248 Protect Part Transport Fires dual energy rounds. MWG-DKP/100 95,000C Dual Pulse Rifle 376 315 Destroy Elite Unit Modified MWG-DKP/90. MWG-GS/72LE 99,500C Energy Shotgun 677 453 Shop Energy-based shotgun, added ammo. MWG-GS/80 84,000C Energy Shotgun 500 398 Secure Fortress NK-432 Balanced spec shotgun. MWG-HGB/108 65,000C AST Handgun 405 66 S rank in all missions Six-shot hand gun. MWG-KP/80 57,000C Pulse Rifle 435 274 Shop High attack power pulse rifle. MWG-KP/120 33,000C Pulse Rifle 178 224 Shop Increased range energy pulse rifle. MWG-KP/180 46,000C Pulse Rifle 289 357 Shop Rapid-fire energy pulse rifle. MWG-MG/FINGER 300,000C Machine Gun 295 340 Defeat Mobius Special quad barrel machine gun. MWG-MG/700H 67,500C Machine Gun 405 6 Qualification Exam Increased ammo heat machine gun. MWG-MG/800 43,000C Machine Gun 415 8 Shop Rapid-fire machine gun, added ammo. MWG-RF/220H 33,000C Rifle 325 8 Shop Improved ammo heat rifle. MWG-RF/300 74,000C Rifle 555 8 Shop Mid-range rifle, max ammunition. MWG-SBZ/36 63,000C Spread Bazooka 1274 26 Shop Balanced spec spread-shot bazooka. MWG-SBZ/48 100,000C Spread Bazooka 1540 45 Infiltrate New Fortress Spread-shot bazooka, added ammo. MWG-SRFE/8 74,000C Sniper Rifle 428 146 Raven Rank B Energy-based sniper rifle. MWG-SRFX/70 74,000C Sniper Rifle 581 4 Eliminate Rogue Engineer Balanced spec prototype sniper rifle. MWG-XCD/70 61,000C Dual Laser Rifle 632 842 Hold Defense Line Modified MWG-XCD/100. MWG-XCD/100 63,000C Dual Laser Rifle 507 679 Defend Lawdas Factory Dual fire laser rifle. MWG-XCG/10 95,000C Plasma Rifle 599 243 Shop High-power plasma rifle. MWG-XCP/150 108,000C Laser Rifle 1183 511 Power Plant Emergency High-power laser rifle, added ammo. MWG-XCW/PK 122,000C Laser Rifle 897 403 Defend Vargas Airport Balanced ammo and attack power. MWG-XCY/50 46,000C Laser Rifle 424 379 Shop Lightweight laser rifle. MWGG-XCG/20 120,000C Plasma Rifle 999 586 Shop Long-range plasma rifle. MWGG-XCG/20E 110,000C Plasma Rifle 779 486 Shop Reduced usage drain plasma rifle. MWGG-XCG/40E 93,000C Plasma Rifle 1758 586 Shop Modified MWGG-XCG/20E. Left Arm WeaponsEdit Part ID Price Weapon Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes MES-ES/015 45,000C Energy Shield 277 106 Shop Enhanced cooling energy shield. MLB-HALBERD 54,000C Laser Blade 154 53 Shop Long-range laser blade. MWG-GSL/72 35,500C Shotgun 310 24 Shop Wide-spread shot pattern. MWG-HGBL-90 62,000C AST Handgun 174 30 Protect Part Transport Multi-fire hand gun. MWG-HGL-100 35,500C Handgun 204 14 Shop Left arm hand gun. MWG-KPL/100 61,500C Pulse Rifle 242 299 Shop Lightweight left arm pulse rifle. MWG-KPL/150 46,000C Pulse Rifle 408 246 Search Vilius Laboratory Enhanced attack power pulse rifle. MWG-MGL/300 15,000C Machine Gun 329 4 Recapture Sector 513 Lightweight left arm machine gun. MWG-RFL/150 43,600C Rifle 353 10 Shop Medium damage left arm rifle. MWG-SRFL/70 33,500C Sniper Rifle 415 4 Shop Sniper rifle with emphasis on attack. MWG-XCDL/80 61,000C Dual Laser Rifle 724 322 Defend Solar Power Plant Medium damage left arm laser rifle. MWG-XCWL/60 51,000C Laser Rifle 606 408 Shop Left arm laser rifle. MWGG-HML-18 48,200C Hand Missile 393 573 Data Retrieval Left arm missile launcher. MWGG-HNRL-100 57,000C Hand Napalm Rocket 972 18 Raven Rank C Left arm napalm rocket launcher. MWGG-HRL-32 33,400C Hand Rocket 388 15 Search Vilius Laboratory Left arm rocket launcher. Introduced in Armored Core: NexusEdit HeadEdit Part ID Price Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes H01-WASP 40,000C 228 241 Shop First generation model. Well-designed and still popular H02-WASP2 52,000C 262 398 Shop Second generation WASP model. Radar function added. H03-BEETLE 62,000C 468 180 Shop Heavyweight part stressing improved armor reinforcement. H04-CICADA 60,000C 110 201 Shop Lightweight design with a wide selection of built-in functions. H05-HORNET 67,000C 387 420 Shop Redesigned third generation model. Offers solid performance. H07-CRICKET 77,000C 177 599 Shop Part design stressing energy defense and VS ECM performance. H09-SPIDER 92,000C 343 304 Rank 1 in the Arena Design housing multiple built-in functions. Heavy equip weight. H10-CICADA2 100,000C 288 425 Shop Redesigned CICADA model. Improved VS ECM performance. H11-QUEEN 120,000C 260 377 Shop Fourth generation Mirage design. Well-balanced overall. YH06-LADYB 72,000C 435 248 Destroy Security Net Redesigned BEETLE model. Improved combat performance. YH08-MANTIS 90,000C 296 550 Escort Phantasma Transport Scouting model with a built-in high performance radar. CoreEdit Part ID Price Core Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes C01-GAEA 62,200C Middleweight 1240 1305 Shop First generation Mirage model with built-in energy EO. C02-URANUS 70,000C Middleweight 1005 1279 Shop Second generation core design. Energy-based EO function. C03-HELIOS 80,000C Lightweight 945 1415 Shop Core model specially designed for highly mobile combat. C04-ATLAS 128,000C Middleweight 1182 1269 Shop Core design that includes both OB and weapon storage functions. C05-SELENA 145,000C Heavyweight 1513 891 Shop Third generation model equipped with a high power EO function. C06-EOS 150,000C Heavyweight 1404 925 Shop Heavy armor core type. Equips a high power OB function. YC07-CRONUS 160,000C Lightweight 801 1191 Destroy Resistance Group Lightweight core model with weapon storage capability. ArmsEdit Part ID Price Arm Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes A01-GALAGO 40,000C Middleweight 1187 1181 Shop First generation arm part manufactured by Mirage. A02-DRILL 55,000C Heavyweight 2070 1385 Shop Exceptionally heavy, but with shell defense second to none. A03-GIBBON 52,000C Middleweight 1099 1246 Shop Arm part design reinforced to withstand energy-based attacks. A04-BABOON 70,000C Heavyweight 1799 1364 Invade Warehouse Third generation design sporting well-balanced defense ratings. A05-LANGUR 75,000C Lightweight 1008 1167 Shop Designed to enhance both cooling and blade handling. A06-GIBBON2 75,000C Lightweight 838 1272 Shop Lightweight, energy defense specialization design. A07-LEMUR 52,000C Middleweight 1426 1476 Shop Arm part design featuring both high shell and energy defense. A08-DRILL2 88,000C Heavyweight 1763 1731 Shop Revamped version of the DRILL. Slightly lower defense ratings. A09-LEMUR2 85,000C Middleweight 1225 1287 Shop LEMUR successor. Lighter weight and better energy consumption. A11-MACAQUE 91,000C Lightweight 923 1245 Shop Arm part model that incorporates the latest technology. WA01-LEO 82,200C Weapon Arms 1666 2245 Shop Laser weapon arms: firing type normal/high attack. WA02-CETUS 96,000C Weapon Arms 1245 2335 Shop Linear gun weapon arms: firing type high-heat/normal. WA03-TAURUS 68,100C Weapon Arms 1275 1633 Shop Missile weapon arms: launch type normal/high precision. WA04-ARIES 53,300C Weapon Arms 1493 2008 Shop Laser weapon arms (spread): variable firing rate 6/12 rounds. WA05-LUPUS 48,000C Weapon Arms 1180 2645 Shop Orbit weapon arms: maximum lock 3/6. YA10-LORIS 90,000C Middleweight 1121 1356 Shop Arm part design with balanced accuracy and blade handling. LegsEdit Part ID Price Leg Type Weight EN Drain Unlocked Notes LF01-MONITOR 59,000C Quadruped 2137 2605 Shop Standard quad-leg model with average performance specs. LF02-GAVIAL 85,000C Quadruped 3337 2147 Shop Lightly armored quad-leg design built for maneuvering. LF03-GAVIAL2 90,000C Quadruped 3035 3477 Shop Highest load capacity of all quad-leg designs. LF04-LIZARD 100,000C Quadruped 2388 2964 Shop Heavyweight Mirage design with well-balanced defense specs. LH01-LYNX 40,000C Middleweight 1870 2295 Shop First generation two-leg design with balanced performance. LH02-LYNX2 43,000C Middleweight 1831 2583 Shop Remodeled LYNX design with higher AP and energy defense. LH03-PANTHER 55,000C Lightweight 1803 2429 Shop Mobile combat design with an overall high level of performance. LH04-DINGO 50,000C Middleweight 1992 1627 Shop Low energy consumption two-leg design with balanced defense. LH05-COUGAR 80,000C Middleweight 2384 2697 Shop Third generation design stressing load capacity and defense. LH06-JAGUAR 77,000C Lightweight 1832 2630 Shop High mobility two-leg model with good defense performance specs. LH07-DINGO2 127,000C Middleweight 1927 1510 Shop DINGO variation with enhanced mobility performance. LH08-JACKAL 70,000C Heavyweight 3147 1838 Shop Heavy armor leg model based off of the DINGO design. LH09-COUGAR2 130,000C Middleweight 2063 1952 Shop Reduced weight version of the original COUGAR design. LH10-JAGUAR2 90,000C Lightweight 1904 2460 Shop JAGUAR model design featuring slight balance adjustments. LH12-LYCAON 90,000C Heavyweight 3024 2353 Shop Heavyweight model adaptable to a variety of combat situations. LH13-JACKAL2 110,000C Heavyweight 3494 2386 Shop Highest defensive performance of all two-leg models. LN01-SEAL 42,000C Hover 1923 1795 Protect Fuel Depot Early model Mirage hover leg offering balanced performance. LN02-SEALION 63,000C Hover 2498 1589 Shop Redesigned SEAL model with enhanced load capacity. LN03-WALRUS 65,000C Hover 1621 1418 Shop Capable of moving at high speed for extended periods of time. LN04-WALRUS2 140,000C Hover 2004 1890 Investigate Phenomenon WALRUS conversion with improved defense and load capacity. LR01-GOAT 40,000C Reverse Joint 2462 1418 Shop Mirage manufactured standard reverse-joint leg design. LR02-ORYX 43,000C Reverse Joint 2904 1564 Shop Combat design boasting improved defensive stability. LR03-ORYX2 61,000C Reverse Joint 2543 1794 Shop Lighter weight ORYX model that maintains defensive specs. LR04-GAZELLE 65,000C Reverse Joint 2316 1461 Shop Mobile combat model with low energy consumption. LT01-BOAR 65,000C Tank 2635 2876 Shop Hover-style tank model designed to combine mobility and defense. LT02-BOAR2 72,000C Tank 3025 2527 Shop Improves on predecessor's energy consumption and load capacity. LT03-GRIZZLY 100,000C Tank 2706 3168 Shop Mirage hover-style tank model with reinforced energy defense. YLH11-VIXEN 90,000C Lightweight 1870 2934 Destroy Phantasma Leg part designed for good short duration offensive performance. Trivia Edit During the Mirage/Navis conflict, the Raven (the player) fights mainly on the side of Mirage. Mirage has twice before attempted to kill the Raven on assignments they themselves have issued him The first is during the Magna Ruins investigation where the player is assigned a mandatory consort in Huntress who later turns on him, allying in secret with an additional Raven to stop him from destroying the Controller. During Nexus, Mirage betrays the player again during a mission and tries to kill them. In response Ravens' Ark launched an attack on the facility they used to betray the Raven. Category:Organizations